willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Ford
History Early Life Catherine Ford was born on 12th July 1995, to Mr and Mrs Ford. She attended St. Mark's School with best friend Beth Grant and friends Kaylie Watson and Zac Pemberton. She was also a friend of Conner Bennet, and became caught up in several alien invasions. She was known to the others as being a bit simple, and was often confused by simple tasks and everyday situations. She had a crush on Beth's father, and hinted at a romantic attraction to Bradley Taylor. Catherine and Beth introduced Zac to Kaylie, and unslyly left to give them some peace and quiet. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) First Encounters Catherine was pleased when Conner returned home after the Octopli invasion. She was hypnotised by the Slitheen, but she was rescued by Harry, Kaylie and Conner. The group were almost killed by hypnotised Bradley and his gang, but they survived thanks to Zac destroying the Slitheen's machine. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Catherine was part of the group onboard the Spidership when it was attacked by Giant Spiders. Prior to boarding the vessel, Catherine became confused and had to ask which ship the Spidership actually was. Eventually finding it, Beth and Catherine danced together in the ballroom. She was one of the students who saw Cherrie die. (DW: The Spidership) Catherine and Beth were persued, and they escaped death from a Magnet Warrior thanks to Captain Price from UNIT. The two girls ran off and were followed by Zac and Harry Ladbrook. Harry was killed by Dalek Gain, while, at the time, dragging Catherine to the Doctor's ship. She was knocked out, and therefore she didn't see the inside of the TARDIS. Apparently, she dreamt about the inside for a few nights afterwards. (DW: Betrayal and Death, Attack of the Clowns) The Doctor dropped Catherine, Beth, Zac and Kaylie off in Portsmouth, where they were taken home. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) A few months later, Beth and Catherine were attacked by Cybermen outside New Look, but survived when the Cybermen froze. Catherine was disappointed that she couldn't give Bradley an upgrade for Christmas, not realising it would kill him. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Fighting Sybil Catherine was surprised when Conner returned, very much alive, from the Spidership. So surprised in fact, she fainted. Kaylie stayed with her until she awoke, and therefore missed joining the Doctor, Conner and Zac inside the TARDIS to investigate the death of Mitchell West. Instead Beth took her place, and found out about Conner's life and the Doctor's TARDIS. Kaylie and Catherine asked Headmistress Mrs Sow where Zac could have gone, but all three were attacked by a Clown. They escaped, and Mrs Sow parted ways with the girls. Kaylie and Catherine ran down the school stairs, and found Alex Turner. Together they escaped in Alex's car to the fair on Helich Way, where all three were apparently killed on a rollercoaster. (DW: Fun at the Fair) Fortunately, Bradley had only seen these events in a vision, and when the rollercoaster span out of control, Catherine was thrown out and caught in a bubble. She landed on the ground, and joined the Doctor (now in his ninth incarnation) around the séance table. Her vision was escaping from the Clown, which she had done earlier that day. She then linked arms with the group and amplified the telephone call, apparently killing Sybil. A week later, and Sybil was back. Thanks to Alex she was properly defeated, at the cost of his life. Catherine returned to school with Bradley, leaving Beth to say one last goodbye to Conner. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) However, Zac, Kaylie and Beth convinced Catherine that the Clowns and the TARDIS were products of her imagination. (DW: Drornk Driving) Further Encounters During the Adult Invasion, Catherine went on holiday with Bradley. (DW: Kaylie's Key) While she was taking her GCSE's, she was interrupted by Ikorg Ymashen. She was disappointed when the exam was cancelled, as she had tried hard to get one question right. (DW: Snowfall in the City) She later proved her amazing acting ability, pretending she had seen all of Korena Hashimoto's films, despite them being in Japanese, and not having been released until the 40th Century. She was later attacked by the Death Collectors, staying in Beth's house to escape them. (DW: Neurosis) When Conner returned to St. Mark's, Catherine collected her GCSE results, and was rather surprised to find she had achieved an A* in every subject. She later joined in with the food fight, before having a headache. She took maximum strength tablets, wondering how anyone could ever use regular strength again. In February 2012, she was on the phone to Beth, talking about Lark Rise to Candleford, before Beth was taken in for questioning by Petr Costravalos and Pippa Blackwell. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, she did not save him. As a result of this he died, and was therefore not present when the Titanic crashed into London. Catherine was killed when the vessel struck Buckingham Palace. (DW: Turn Left) Ford, Catherine Ford, Catherine Ford, Catherine